Dark Savior
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Somewhere deep inside that twisted, insane mind of hers, she was someone who wanted nothing more than be freed from the Black Order. But, when someone gives her a chance... will she take it? :: Tyki / OC, 2nd POV


**Note:**Um, it's been a year and one month since I made the first chapter, and it just proves I should pay more attention to my other stories; force the ideas out, not just let them come to me a year later. Anyways, I added both Chapter One and Chapter Two together for this site, will that be a problem? If so, I don't really care. Also, I included the Profile for the OC of this story, but not everything - you'll have to learn everything as the story continues.

* * *

><p>You were deaf to your "fellow comrade", a Finder, screams as you continue to watch with interest, a strange gleam appeared in your eyes as a cruel smirk appears on your lips.<p>

"_Hehehe~_. Is dying from a Akuma's bullet truly that painful~?" Licking your lips, you turn towards the Akuma that was getting ready to fire at you. "Aw. Look what you did, you killed my guide, now how am I suppose to find that damn Innocence?" You whined, but your wide multicolored eyes sent shivers down the Akuma's nonexistent spine, why? Because the insane look in your eyes was almost equal to the Millennium Earl's smile.

Just one thought ran the Akuma's and the few survivors minds. _"T─this... Exorcist isn't normal...!"_

"General Renata, tell me _why_did not protect the citizens of Peru?" The five commanders shouted at the red-haired girl, she appeared to be around the age of her early-twenties.

Snorting, you narrowed your blue eyes at the bunch of insufferable bastards who gall about on their high-horse and call themselves _Commanders_. "Simple, my mission was to retrieve the Innocence... if there was one, anyways."

Oh. It seems your careless reply made the dumbshit Commanders even more angry.

"Your just another Cross Marian!"

Gritting your teeth, you stand up and slam your fists on the table that was set in front of you, and glared at those fucktards with the harshest glare that you have. "What did you just say? I am **nothing** like that man. I am my own being, I belong to myself and I follow orders from **NO ONE**. You got that?" With that said, you kick the table at one of the Commanders and kick the chair at another before walking out, ignoring the yells of protests of those five low lives.

_"How dare they compare me to him, I'm NOTHING like _**him**._"_ A low, threatening growl escaped your throat and a dark aura revolved around you, making those become more wary of you before slowly scattering away from you - they did not want to deal with an angered General, especially _you_.

. . . .

The Train Seat were uncomfortable, making you wiggling around the seat nonstop until you were got a little comfy, before going for another round of finding a comfortable position. Although, it gave you great pleasure when you saw you were starting to annoy your stiff companion, a fellow Exorcist, that must be only a few years younger than you. At least annoying him kept your mind off the fact that you must endure your punishment of apparently _killing_ the Citizens of Peru.

Tch. It wasn't _your_ fault they were being stupid and didn't listen to your numerous warnings you had given out before hand.

"I _really_ don't understand as to why I have to be _'baby sat'_ by _you_." You scoffed, "Ain't like I'm going to disappear from the Orders' line of vision like a _certain goofball _that has the balls to call himself an Exorcist."

Seeing the boy twitch, you couldn't help but grin like a manic. "Oh? Did I hit a sore spot~?"

"General Juri, please reframe yourself from mocking your Fellow Exorcists and Generals." He stated, but still somehow sound polite. "It is very improper for an Exorcist."

You stared, deadpanned at your young companion. "… How in _Satan's __**ass**_are you able to sound polite and demanding at the same time? Seriously. That's very creepy and wrong on so many levels."[1]

Now, it was the young Exorcist turn to stare at you with a deadpanned expression. "… I apologize?"

You snorted, before you began wiggling around once more, your backside beginning to get uncomfortable and numb once again. "Nothing to apologize abou─_**Gah!**_"

You shouted out, the Train had stopped so suddenly that it had caused you to lose your uncomfortable balance on the seat but you were sent flying towards the hard wooden seat that your young comrade sat before you could gain your balance, and had smack face first against the said seat.

_Awkward silence._

"… This _did not _happen, **got it**?" You hissed, an embarrassed blush flushed over you cheeks as you gazed over to your young baby sitter as you slowly removed your face from the wooden seat, gently touching your nose only to grimace in pain. "Oh geez, I think I sprained my nose!"

_Pfft!_

Snapping towards the sound of suppressed laughter, you were surprised to see the white-haired boy biting his lip and thumb to stop laughing at you as he stared at you with an almost unreadable expression in his eyes ─ the only thing he showed was amusement. Scowling, you snapped. "What's so funny? You get your fucking nose sprained, dammit!"

This only caused the kid to go into a laughing fit that made him wrap his arms around his waist as tears begun to roll down his cheeks - seeing this, you couldn't help but subside your anger for a moment as you felt something inside you beam at the boy, happy to see such a joyous expression on the boys' face. You've always been a sucker for kids.

_'__… psh. Damn kid.__'_You thought, a smile appearing on your usually frowning lips.

That is until it hit you that he was _laughing_ at _you_.

"Shut up, ya damn kid!" You scowled.

[FF]

"Finally! God, I thought I was_ never_ going to get off that blasted **death machine**!" You huffed, and you felt your nose throb in agreement as you and young - babysitter - companion got off the 'death machine'… in other words, the train. You gave the person controlling the train quite an earful after that - only to be dragged back to your seats by your annoyed Exorcist. You ignored the perplexed looks you were getting as you walked away from the train.

"General Juri, you almost got us kicked off the train!"

You snorted, only to regret it as your nose sent a piercing wave of pain to your brain. "_Ow, shit_!" You cursed as you felt your nose throb, before ignoring it as you narrowed your eyes on the boy. "Yeah, well, that wouldn't have happened if that jackass didn't abruptly stopped - making _me_sprain my nose!" You snapped, you knew you were acting childish, but you couldn't help it - your nose almost broke on you!

The boy sweatdropped, before sighing and nodded. He figured he had done the same thing - when he was younger. "Yes, but that does not give a reason to nearly strangling the man."

You merely scowled at the boy, before huffing and turned to your attention the streets around you - the store owners on the street calling out to those walking by were so desperate to the point they were yelling out to them that they'll have a discount, looking positively pathetic and looked like they haven't eaten for days. It almost made you want to throw up at the sight of it - it disgusted you. But what ticked you off the most was the fact that how people could walk past like they weren't even there to begin with.

Glancing over to your young companion, you noticed the frown on his lips as he looked around and you were going to ignore it, until you realized something. You stopped walking and faced the boy you've been traveling with for the past few days and stared hard, not looking away from him as your lips went into a even deeper frown. "Hey, boy…"

Catching the serious facial expression, he stops and glances around quickly to see if maybe you had sensed an Akuma around and seeing none, he looks back at you confused as he sees you have an eyebrow raised at his actions - meaning no Akuma are around... what could you want that made you stop?

"What is it, General?"

"… What's your name again?"[2]

_Awkward silence_.

He couldn't believe it, you stopped because of _that_?

"What…?" He questioned, staring rather stupidly and dumbfounded at you - which irritated you.

"Unless you wish to be called _'Boy'_, I suggest you tell me now." You stated, losing patience with the kid. "_Or_ I can always nickname you _'Bean sprout'_─"

"My name is **Allen Walker**, _not _Bean sprout!" He interrupted, looking positively infuriated.

Perhaps someone bugs him by calling him Bean Sprout back at HQ? High possibly judging by his reaction… and this made you grin. "Hah, Allen it is then~"

* * *

><p>Yeah... not my greatest - especially the FIRST part of story. Oh, and the including the profile WAS necessary, so review about that, okay? It gives you more an idea of what Juri is like and looks likes, that and well, you guys need to know that stuff. :D<p>

[1] ; Renata really is different. .  
>[2] ; Yeah, she's forgetful with peoples' names - namely those whom she doesn't really care about orand not interested in. Make sense?


End file.
